1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally concerns open top railway hopper cars having side discharge doors and openings. More specifically the invention relates to a hopper car particularly adapted for carrying large elongated objects in a central compartment but which also is readily adapted for carrying finely divided or comminuted materials in the central compartment and also in the area above the end slope sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Prior art is typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,596,608, Aug. 3, 1971, 3,710,730, Jan. 16, 1973 and 3,868,913, Mar. 4, 1975, all of which illustrate open top railway hopper cars having longitudinally disposed discharge gates. However, none of these patents show an arrangement as in the subject invention in which internal bulkheads subdivide interior portions of the hopper structure to accommodate transportation of elongated loads.